Pencuri!
by Hime eL En
Summary: Summary : "Ternyata pencurian dapat terjadi bahkan tanpa sebuah rencana Baiklah Akan ku curi, pasti akan ku curi! Karena aku seorang pencuri!" CLAUTHEL


_Summary : "Ternyata pencurian dapat terjadi bahkan tanpa sebuah rencana | Baiklah Akan ku curi, pasti akan ku curi! Karena aku seorang pencuri!"_

_Mobile Legends Bang Bang © Moonton_

_Pencuri! By Hime El_

_Warn : Typo(s)_

_Genre : Romance & friendship_

_Rated : T_

_Chara : Claude X Irithel, Gusion_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Claude bagaimana menurut mu, menyenangkan bukan disini?" _

"_Yaa seperti yang kau katakan Gusion tempat ini lumayan menyenangkan"_

_._

_._

_._

Claude sendiri tidak pernah menyangka bahwa _Land of Dawn_ adalah tempat semenyenangkan ini.

Yaa begitu menyenangkan ia memiliki banyak rekan disini, termasuk Gusion pria tampan yang merupakan rekan pertama nya di _Land of Dawn._

Dan yang paling menakjubkan adalah para wanita di _Land_ _of Dawn_ yang begitu cantik dan mempesona tak ada yang mengecewakan di mata nya.

Di mulai dari _Assassin _kakak beradik yang begitu menawan, seorang _Princess swan lake_ yang begitu cantik, _Tanker _juga_ Fighter_ yang begitu imut, juga para _Marksman _dan para _Sniper_ yang seksy.

"_Bagaimana Claude, kau sudah dapat incaran?"_

"_Haha, yaa begitulah"_

Bicara soal incaran Claude sendiri adalah pria yang tampan, yah tak sulit bagi dirinya untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari para wanita, terbukti beberapa wanita yang mendekati nya termasuk rekan nya seorang _Marksman-Mage_, yang merupakan pendatang baru di _Land of Dawn_.

Namun Claude tidak bisa membalas perasaan wanita tomboy seorang _marksman-mage _tersebut.

Karena sejak awal sudah ada satu wanita yang mencuri perhatian nya lebih, yaitu seorang _Marksman_ yang terlihat begitu anggun di pandang matanya, wanita yang cukup pendiam, cantik dan mempesona.

Wanita berhelai merah yang terlihat begitu indah, kulit putih pucat yang terlihat begitu halus, manik biru terang yang terlihat begitu bercahaya.

Dan wanita itulah yang telah berhasil mencuri sesuatu dari nya, atau tepat nya mencuri hati nya.

"_Kira-kira siapa ya nama wanita itu ?"_

.

.

.

.

"_Claude" _

Sebuah suara cukup nyaring membuat Claude menoleh kearah wanita yang memanggil nya.

"_Hei Kimmy" _

"_Wahh kita bersama lagi yaa Claude di latihan kali ini haha" _wanita itu tertawa kelewat ceria menampilkan deretan putih rapih milik sang wanita.

"_Mungkin kau di anggap sebagai Mage dan aku Marksman nya" _

Tanggapan Claude sekena nya, karena kini penglihatan serta perhatian nya telah dicuri diambil alih sepenuh nya oleh pemandangan di depan nya, oleh _Marksman _lawan pada latihan kali ini.

Ini pertama bagi Claude melihat wanita idaman nya ini di medan pertempuran,

Karena Claude tak pernah di sandingkan bersama wanita itu di pertempuran yah karena mereka ada di role yang sama.

Maka itu ini pertama kali nya bagi Claude melihat wanita idaman nya bertarung dan lawan nya adalah Claude sendiri.

.

.

.

Seorang Claude benar-benar di buat kesusahan oleh wanita dengan singa nya itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kemampuan sang wanita begitu hebat, tak ada satupun _turet_ di _MidLane _milik sang wanita yang berhasil Claude hancurkan.

Begitu pula dengan _turet _milik Claude yang bisa di bilang masih utuh walaupun turet pertama nya akan hancur sedikit lagi.

Nafas wanita bersurai merah itu terengah, Claude tahu wanita itu kelelahan terlihat jelas bulir bening yang berlomba membasahi kulit putih sang wanita yang membuat diri Claude tercekat.

Pemandangan yang sukses membuat diri Claude tak fokus bahkan sedikit berpikiran hal aneh yang segera ia tepis jauh-jauh.

"_Kau tampak kelelahan" _membuang jauh-jauh pikiran aneh nya tentang sang wanita, Claude membuka suara nya mencari obrolan agar wanita itu mau menanggapi Claude.

"_Kau juga kelelahan bukan" _wanita itu merespon mengeluarkan suara, suara nya begitu anggun di telinga Claude.

Hei ini awal yang bagus bukan, ini kesempatan untuk Claude mengenal lebih jauh sang wanita.

jujur saja Claude menahan degupan jantung nya ia memberanikan diri nya sendiri

"_Yaa lumayan, hei nama mu sia-" _

"_Irithel tukar Lane dengan ku" _ sebuah suara pria memotong ucapan Claude

"_Gusion" _

"_Hei Claude sekarang lawan mu adalah aku" _ ujar Gusion melayangkan belati nya. Mungkin Gusion ingin segera menyelesaikan latihan ini, karena latihan akan selesai jika _turet _utama lawan hancur.

Sementara satu-satu nya wanita diantara Claude dan Gusion menuruti perintah Gusion tanpa perlawanan dan bersiap untuk berlari ke _TopLane._

"_Cih" _padahal Claude masih sangat ingin berbicara sedikit lebih lama lagi dengan wanita itu, yaa setidak nya Claude ingin mengetahui nama wanita pencuri itu dari mulut sang wanita langsung.

"_Irithel, salam kenal Claude"_

sebuah suara terdengar jelas di pendengaran milik Claude.

Setelah nya wanita itu tak terlihat di jangkauan pandang nya.

Irithel,

Claude akhir nya tahu nama wanita itu, wanita yang telah mencuri hati nya.

Irithel, nama yang indah bagi indra pendengaran milik Claude.

.

.

.

.

Cih Irithel kelewat pendiam, wanita itu sama sekali tak pernah bergaul dengan orang lain yaa walau kadang Claude melihat nya berbicara dengan Nana atau Miya dengan akrab.

Tapi tidak kepada Claude, Irithel benar-benar sulit untuk di ajak bicara.

"_Irithel" _

"_Hai, Irithel sedang apa disini?"_

"_Hai, Irithel cuaca nya bagus ya"_

"_Hai, Irithel bagaimana pertempuran nya?"_

"_Hai, Irithel" _

Ayolah

Sudah berapaka kali Claude menyapa wanita tersebut berharap agar bisa lebih dekat dengan seorag Irithel namun hasilnya adalah nihil.

Wanita itu hanya menjawab sekena nya sedikit tersenyum dan pergi.

Sama sekali tak ada kesempatan untuk Claude mendekati Irithel.

Maka itu Claude simpulkan bahwa wanita bernama Irithel itu adalah wanita yang sombong, yah sebelum Claude menyadari bahwa Dexter telah tak bersama nya.

"_Kemana si monyet itu pergi"_

Claude mencari _partner _nya, dan ia terpana melihat pemandangan di depan mata nya.

Seekor monyet sedang tertidur di pangkuan wanita cantik yang sedari tadi Claude pikirkan.

Dexter tertidur di pangkuan Irithel.

"_Aku mencari Dexter kemana-mana, dan ia malah tertidur disini" _

Irish biru itu mendongak menatap langsung kearah Claude

"_Claude" _suara merdu itu memangil nama nya.

Claude tertegun ini baru kali kedua Irithel memanggil nama nya.

"_Claude" _suara serupa kembali memanggil nama nya

"_Eh ya Irithel"_ akhirnya Claude tersadar dari lamunan nya tentang Irithel.

"_Sepertinya Dexter sangat kelelahan akibat pertempuran tadi" _wanita itu kembali mengeluarkan suara nya dan ini adalah ucapan kata terpanjang yang pernah Claude dengar keluar dari bibir ranum Irithel.

"_Haha sepertinya begitu, tapi mengapa ia bisa bersama mu, Irithel" _

Oke, Claude begitu gugup dan ia putuskan untuk terduduk di samping wanita pencuri hati nya ini.

"_Hahaha" _wanita itu tertawa menampilkan wajah begitu cantik untuk Claude

"_Kau tahu Claude, ketika aku dan Leo sedang istirahat disini, Dexter datang dan ia tertidur disini" _bibir Irithel kembali bergerak ia terlihat antusias menceritakan Dexter. Dan Claude belum pernah melihat Irithel yang seperti ini.

"_Apa kau menyukai Dexter, orang-orang biasaa nya menganggap nya sebagai hewan biasa, namun ia adalah partner terbaik ku" _Claude menatap Dexter terlelap di pangkuan Irithel.

Sial jika boleh jujur Claude sangat iri kepada Dexter.

"_Dexter sudah berteman dengan ku dan Leo" _wanita itu kembail tersenyum anggun. Tangan putih nya mengelus lembut kepala Dexter yang seperti nya begitu nyaman di pangkuan Irithel.

Dan untuk kedua kali nya wanita bernama Irithel itu telah berhasil mencuri lagi hati Claude.

"_Wah kalau begitu aku juga mau berteman dengan mu dan juga Leo" _Claude mengelus kepala besar hewan berbulu yang tengah tertidur di belakang Irithel.

"_Leo akan senang mendengar nya Claude" _

Claude tersenyum,

Berlatar langit cerah di siang hari, suara angin yang menenangkan, Claude begitu menikmati saat ini, saat kedekatan nya dengan Irithel. Sebuah perbincangan sederhana dengan Irithel yang membuat Claude berharap agar waktu berhenti untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Claude berterimaksih sangat berterimkasih pada Dexter berkat nya, Claude bisa seperti ini dengan Irithel.

Ya walaupun Claude datang sendiri ke hutan dengan alasan Dexter, namun tujuan utama nya adalah wanita ini wanita yang kini sedang tersenyum sumringah bersama dengan Claude.

Claude masih menatap wajah Irithel tanpa bosan.

"_Claude, apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?"_

"_Ahh tidak, tidak ada hehe" _Claude tertawa kikuk, dirinya terkejut saat wanita di hadapan nya menyadari bahwa manik Claude tak henti memandangi sang wanita.

"_Lalu mengapa menatap ku?" _wanita itu bertanya lagi ekspresi nya tetap kalem dan anggun.

"_Karena kau sangat cantik" _ kalimat itu lolos dari mulut Claude, membuat dirinya sedikit merona, ia tak menyangka ucapan dari hati nya itu akan keluar langsung di mulut nya.

"_Ah Irithel maksudku" _Claude menatap langsung ke arah sang wanita dan yang Claude lihat adalah hal luar biasa,

Wanita pendiam yang biasa terlihat kalem itu menoleh ke arah Clude, Claude dapat melihat dengan jelas bibir merah wanita itu terkatup rapat dan wajah putih nya berwarna merah terasa ingin menyaingi helai milik nya.

"_Irithel" _

"_Ya..ya Claude" _suara Irithel nya terbata, dan wajah nya masih sangat merona hebat.

Claude tersenyum sedikit nakal sungguh ia belum pernah melihat Irithel merona seperti ini lalu ucapan nya terbata.

_Haha_ Irithel ternyata berbakat untuk jadi wanita imut juga. Dan yang membuat Irithel menjadi seperti itu adalah Claude,

Bukan kah artinya Claude berhasil, ya mungkin saja jika Claude sedikit lebih agresif, Claude dapat mencuri hati Irithel lebih cepat.

Menjadikan Irithel milik Claude seorang.

.

.

.

"_Claudee~" _

Sebuah suara yang tak asing memanggil nama nya, membuat Claude menoleh ke arah suara

"_Layla Kimmy, tak biasa nya" _ia menaikan alis nya jarang sekali ia melihat kedua _Marksman _cantik ini berjalan bersamaan.

"_Benarkah, kami sering bersama kok"_ wanita berambut panjang twintail menanggapi ucapan Claude

"_Yayaa itu benar sekali Claude, kau saja yang tak pernah memperhatikan" _wanita berambut pendek menambahkan.

"_Haha maaf Kimmy, aku memang sibuk akhir akhir ini" _jawab Claude,

"_Yaa Claude, kau sibuk dengan Irithel bukan?" _

"_Haha kau bisa saja Kimmy, yaa bisa di bilang begitulah" _Claude tersenyum tak menolak tuduhan dari wanita tomboy di samping nya.

"_Jarang sekali lho, melihat seorang manusia bisa dekat dengan nya apalagi kau baru disini" _

"_Apa maksudmu Layla, bukan kah Irithel cukup akrab dengan kalian?" _Claude sangat tertarik dengan ungkapan Layla karena ini menyangkut Irithel nya.

"_Yaa itu karena aku dan Kimmy adalah wanita, tapi jika dengan pria manusia, ia hanya dekat dengan kau dan-" _

"_Claude~, ayu kita latihan" _ Kimmy menarik lengan nya, tepat sebelum Claude mendengar omongan Layla sepenuh nya,

Aaa tapi Claude tak peduli, yang penting nya adalah Claude mendengar bahwa hanya Claude pria yang dekat dengan Irithel.

Waw bukan kah artinya Claude benar-benar akan berhasil mencuri hati nya sang _Marksman Junggle Heart_ tersebut.

.

.

.

"_Benarkah hanya dengan ku?" _ Claude tersenyum hati nya terasa begitu senang, senyuman terus merekah di wajah tampan nya.

"_Kau terlihat sangat gembira Claude"_

Sebuah suara membuat diri Claude menoleh kedepan ke arah sang suara berasal-

Claude terdiam pandangan nya tercekat pada sebuah object indah di hadapan nya.

Tampilan wanita nya begitu memikat untuk di pandang manik nya.

Surai merah yang kini berwarna putih

Kulit putih halus yang tertutup pakaian senada dengan surai indah nya.

"_Irithel begitu indah" _

"_Claude bicara sesuatu" _wanita itu bertanya yang di balas gelengan kepala oleh Claude

"_Ini skin ku Silver Cyclone, apa terlihat aneh?" _

"_Tidak tidak itu sangat cocok untuk mu" _Claude tak akan pernah berbohong penampilan Irithel saat ini benar benar cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"_Ah terimakasih" _Irithel tersenyum dengan sedikit rona dipipinya.

Sial Claude benar-benar ingin mencium pipi itu.

"_Iri" _sebuah suara tak di undang dari orang yang Clude kenal, lagi lagi mengganggu pembicaraan Claude dengan Irithel nya.

"_Gusion" _Claude hafal betul suara pria tampan tersebut juga_ skill _nya yang secepat cahaya itu.

"_Marksman macam apa yang berniat bertarung tanpa membawa senjata nya" _Gusion bersuara penampilan nya hampir serupa dengan Irithel, helai coklat nya kini berwarna silver mirip Irithel.

Dan yang membuat Claude penasaran adalah _weapon_ Irithel yang kini tengah di pegang oleh Gusion.

"_Haha aku kelupaan" _Irithel tertawa kecil

Gusion menghampiri Irithel yang kini bersebelahan dengan Claude.

"_Bagaimana jika aku tak membawa nya, kau akan di keluarkan"_ ia memberiakan _weapon_ milik sang _Marksman _tersebut,

"_Tidak mungkin, karena aku yakin kau pasti membawa nya untuku" _Irithel tersenyum mengambil _weapon _andalan nya tersebut.

"_Wah yakin sekali, Leo lain kali kau harus mengingatkan wanita ini ya" _ Gusion malah sengaja menampilkan raut menyebalkan untuk menggoda Irithel, sembari lengan kanan nya menepuk nepuk kepala singa putih besar di dekat Irithel.

"_Kalian akrab sekali ya" _Claude tak tahan ia terasa seperti orang asing di antara Irithel dan Gusion.

Padahal tepat sebelum Gusion datang Irithel dan Claude sedang berbincang, bahkan dirinya berhasil membuat seorang Irithel merona. Tapi setelah kedatangan lelaki _Asassin _ini suasana berubah.

"_Haha biasa saja Claude" _wanita itu menjawab pertama dengan senyuman kecil yang kikuk.

"_Claude kau ada disini haha" _kini pria _Asassin_ menjawab, Claude tahu Gusion tak berbohong dari awal Gusion memang tak menyadari kehadiran Claude, karena pria itu terlalu fokus ke arah Irithel nya.

"_Ya itu karena kau hanya melihat ke arah Irithel" _

Sungguh Claude masih kesal, ia tak menyangka Gusion akan datang merusak suasana antara Claude dan Irithel.

Lalu sejak kapan mereka sedekat ini?.

Ini kali pertama Claude melihat Irithel berbincang dengan pria ditambah lagi ini adalah Gusion pria nyentrik tampan yang lumayan terkenal di _Land of Dawn._

Dan mata Claude melihat bahwa Irithel lebih akrab dengan Gusion di banding diri nya.

"_Cih" _Claude sama sekali tak suka ini.

_._

_._

_._

"_Hei bukan kah ini kombinasi yang aneh Untuk bertarung di survival mode?" _

Claude setuju dengan perkataan Irithel.

Tentu Claude sangat senang ketika disandingan dengan Irithel. Namun bukan kah orang ketiga nya seharus nya adalah _Tank-Magic _seperti Hylos ataupun Gatot, lalu mengapa malah _Asassin-magic _yang menjadi orang ketiga nya?

"_Dari jadwal ku harus nya aku bertarung bersama Lolita dan juga Odette, mengapa malah bersama Marksman dan Asassin magic?" _

"_Bisa diam Nona Irithel, kau berisik sekali lihat saja kehebatan Magic Asassin ini" _satu satu nya seorang _asassin _di kelompok tersenyum menyombongkan diri.

"_Baiklah mari kita lihat Tuan Magic Asassin siapa yang membunuh musuh paling banyak" _yang di jawab senyuman remeh oleh satu satu nya wanita di kelompok.

_Cih_, Claude benci ini Claude benar benar terlihat seperti orang asing di antara dua orang ini.

Sorang Claude yang biasanya selalu aktif bicara tiba-tiba menjadi pasif, ia bingung harus menyikap bagaimana tentang duo yang ternyata begitu akrab ini. Dan yang paling Claude benci adalah rasa tak enak di hati nya yang selalu timbul kala rekan _Asassin _nya itu, menggoda wanita idaman Claude.

"_Claude dan Dexter juga, ayu kita bersaing" _

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di bahu Claude yang di ikuti sebuah suara merdu juga senyuman oleh Irithel terhadap diri nya, membuat hati Claude sedikit membaik

"_Tentu kan Dexter" _Claude membalas senyuman sang wanita yang begitu menawan di samping nya.

"_U..u..a..u" _ begitupun dengan monyet yang berada di punggung Claude yang tiba-tiba melompat ke arah Irithel tepat ke bagian depan Irithel, kebagian menonjol lumayan yang sedikit terbuka di karenakan model pakaian yang di gunakan Irithel, dan lalu langsung memeluk nya tepat di bagian itu.

"_Dexter sialan" _sungguh Claude tak menyangka bahwa _partner_ monyet nya ini begitu mesum, hingga mengincar Irithel pada bagian yang bahkan Claude sendiri belum berani berimajinasi kebagian yang menggoda itu.

"_Partner mu benar benar pintar ya Claude" _suara sedikit berat itu keluar dari pria _Asassin _di sebelah Irithel, irish coklat nya memancarkan sedikit rasa kesal sama seperti diri Claude.

Sedangkan sang korban dari kemesuman Dexter hanya tediam, oke Claude tahu mungkin Irithel terkejut dan sedetik kemudian rona merah menjalar di pipi putih Irithel.

"_Aa sial Irithel imut sekali" _dan Claude malah menikmati tontonan gratis yang di berikan Dexter.

.

.

.

.

Pertarungan berakhir.

Dan ajaib nya mereka bertiga mendapat peringkat nomor satu di pertarungan _survival _ini.

"_Kita menang?" _Claude membuka suara nya, aneh mengapa kombinasi kelompok tidak jelas seperti ini, bisa menang dalam pertarungan _survival._

"_Hebat bukan kita bisa menang" _Irithel menjawab nya

"_Tentu, dan ini pertarungan pertama aku setim dengan mu" _Clude tak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangan nya karena melewati satu _bettle _dengan sang wanita idaman.

"_Benar juga dan tembakan mu juga Dexter sungguh hebat" _ wanita _Marksman _itu tersenyum tepat ke arah Claude

"_Begitupun dengan mu Irithel kau dan Leo luar biasa" _Claude tak berbohong dirinya benar benar mengagumi cara bertarung sang _Junggle Heart_,

Dan Claude juga mengerti...

"_Kalian berdua memang hebat, tetapi aku mvp hahaha" _ujarsatu lagi pria selain diri Claude, Gusion

"_Yaaa kau hebat Gusion" _dan lagi lagi Irithel menanggapi

"_Ini semua berkat mu jugakan Iri" _

"_Haha tidak, seperti biasa kau melindungiku tadi" _

Yaa Claude mengerti..

Sangat mengerti, bahkan dalam pertarungan tadi Gusion dan Irithel saling melengkapi, pantas saja mereka selalu di sandingkan dalam satu _bettle, _pantas saja Irithel selalu minim skor _death, _dan pantas saja Gusion selalu tinggi skor _kill,_ karena Gusion selalu menlindungi Irithel dari _Asassin_ lawan dan Irithel selalu membantu Gusion mengabisi _Marksman _lawan.

Atau lebih tepat nya mereka saling menjaga.

"_Tentu, I will protect you Iri" _pria bernama Gusion menepuk pelan kepala Irithel nya

.

.

.

_,"tch" _sejak kapan Gusion rekan terbaik nya Claude menjadi semenyebalkan ini.

.

.

Apa sebenar nya hubungan antara rekan _Asassin _nya dengan wanita pencuri hati nya?

.

.

"_Hei apa sebenar nya hubungan kalian berdua?" _ Claude mengatakan nya yaa mengatakan pertanyaan yang sukses membuat dua orang berbeda gender di hadapan nya melongo dan saling bertapan.

"_Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?" _Claude mengatakan nya lagi Claude sudah jengah melihat ke akraban kedua orang di hadapan nya.

"_Ahaha tentu saja bukan" _kedua orang itu menjawab hampir bersamaan.

"_Lalu apa?" _Claude membuka suara nya lagi,

"_Haha Irithel hanya partner ku" _Gusion menjawab dan Claude tau Gusion sedikit memalingkan tatapan nya.

"_kalian tidak mempunyai perasaan spesial?" _Claude menatap lekat kedua object di depan manik nya

Irithel yang menunduk dalam dengan sedikit rona merah.

Dan Gusion terlihat gusar untuk menjawab nya.

Bahkan tanpa menunggu jawabanpun Claude mengerti.

Bahwa mereka berda saling...

"_Irithel hanya partner ku, tak lebih" _akhir nya ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Gusion.

Dan jujur Claude sekiti terkejut mendengar itu.

"_Kau yakin tak menyukai nya?" _Claude tau raut Irithel yang memancarkan sedikit raut kekecewaan.

"_ya..ten..tu" _dan hal yang aneh mendengar sang Gusion terbata, _"lagi pula apa urusan mu menanyakan hal seperti ini?" _Gusion mencekram belati nya, raut kesal begitu kentara di wajah tampan Gusion, seakan siap kapan saja melemparkan belati cahaya ke wajah Claude.

"_Tentu urusan ku" _Claude tersenyum

"_Syukurlah jika kau tak mempunyai perasaan spesial terhadap Irithel" _

Gusion menatap tajam ke arah Claude.

"_Soalnya Irithel telah mencuri hatiku" _Claude memberanikan diri, melihat Gusion dan Irithel yang sama sama terkejut.

"_Irithel aku menyukai mu" _Claude menghampiri Irithel mencium lembut lengan putih Irithel, yang membuat wanita itu merona malu.

"_Claude" _wanita bernama Irithel itu masih terkejut dan memanggil nama nya dengan wajah tersipu malu yang begitu aaa...

"_Jadi bersiaplah mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha mencuri hati mu Irithel" _

Gusion menatap nya sinis. Raut rupawan Gusion terlihat seperti habis terbakar oleh api milik Valir.

"_Juga mencuri Irithel mu, menjadi milik ku, Gusion" _Claude sengaja membalas tatapan membunuh Gusion ke arah nya.

.

.

.

Gusion memang rekan nya, tapi jika masalah Irithel, Claude tak akan kalah, lagi pula Gusion sendiri kan yang bilang tak menyukai Irithel.

.

.

.

.

Dan ingat Claude adalah seorang pencuri, ia yakin ia pasti mampu mencuri hati Irithel, menghapus seorang _Magic-Asassin _tampan.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fin_

_Terimakasih beberapa orang tanpa akun yang sering review fanfic ku di fandom ini. _

_Aku sangat menyukai seorang Irithel:)_

_._

_._

_._

_Di tulis_

_12.01.2019_


End file.
